Baby Blues
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****This is my first ever 'Wild At Heart' fanfiction! Although I absolutely love this show! Something of a missing/extended scene from season 3, between Danny and Dupe! Enjoy!


**Baby Blues**

**This is my first ever Wild At Heart fanfiction! I love this show, and this is something of a missing/extended scene from series 3. As usual I hope that you enjoy, and please don't forget to ****REVIEW!**

"Danny can I have a word with you please?" The young vet turned as he heard a voice behind him – as he stepped off the front step to the surgery in need of some fresh air, if only for a few minutes – having just delivered Nima's baby. It was Caroline, following closely behind.

Although tired, he did his best to smile as his mother-in-law approached. "What is it?" He asked.

Caroline faltered as she joined him on the embankment before she finally spoke. "I'm very worried about Du Plessie." She explained.

Danny frowned in puzzlement at this. "Dupe?" He asked. "Why?"

"He's had a tough few days." She explained at last as Danny looked at her, his stare intense as through trying to figure out the reason for her concern. "He's had a lot to take in… and I'm just concerned that with Nima going into early labour he's been overlooked."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well, I think he may have been injured in the Elephant charge… he said he was fine." She continued, trying to reassure her son-in-law as she noticed the expression on his face change with some urgency.

"Well, why didn't he say something?" Danny asked.

"Well, you've hardly made him feel appreciated over the previous few days… any of you." She looked at him, "and then when Nima went into labour, I suppose he didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

Danny gave a deep sigh, realising that he had to admit that Caroline had a point. He felt the guilt at the knowledge that none of them had been particularly nice to Du Plessie over the past few days, and no matter what the old man had himself been guilty of, he hadn't deserved that.

"Where is he now?" The vet asked.

With this Caroline faltered before responding. "I don't know." She admitted at last.

"Well we've got to find him." Danny glanced back at the surgery towards Nima, Kirk and the baby for a moment, realising that his services were no loner required – before turning back to Caroline.

"Get Sarah." He instructed her. "We need everybody to help search for him. But don't tell Kirk or Nima… I don't want them worried." He added with raised eyebrows.

She nodded.

"Danny?" He became aware of another, this time male voice beckoning for his attention, and noticed Max approach. "Can I borrow you for a moment Danny?" The young man asked. "I've got something to show you. There's something you need to hear."

"Can't it wait?" Danny asked, somewhat impatiently.

"No, it can't Danny." Max explained adamantly. "It's really rather important."

**WILDATHEART**

Coming out of the tents about a half hour later, Danny was still reflecting on what he had just heard… Du Plessie had been telling the truth, and although this had done little to make him feel any the less guilty than he already did, he also couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. This relief was only reinforced however when he saw Du Plessie approaching from the opposite direction as he turned the corner.

"Dupe, it seems I owe you an apology." He admitted, swallowing his own dwindling pride in realisation of the mistake he'd made.

"I'll never forget what you've done, Danny. Never!" The older man responded, and in that moment the moment the vet thought that his best friend and business partner would still be understandably cross – before he embraced him. As Danny patted him on the back, returning the gesture however he heard Du Plessie hiss painfully, and felt him flinch in obvious discomfort – reminded of Caroline's words.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing man, it's nothing." Du Plessie responded, trying to shrug the motion off, although Danny was far from being convinced as he watched the other man reach for his right ribs and shoulder.

"Here, let me take a look." He offered. "What happened?"

"Elephant just caught me with her tusk." He explained. "It's nothing, probably just a scratch."

"Well I can't see anything obvious." Danny observed as he examined the injured area around Du Plessie shoulder, underarm and side. "Just stretch your arm out to the side for me will you Dupe?"

The other man looked far from obliging, although did as he was asked and grimaced as the action seemed to cause him more obvious pain and discomfort.

"Now towards me." Danny instructed, and Du Plessie groaned as even more pain throbbed away in his side. "It looks as if you've bruised the muscle around your ribs." The vet explained after a moment. "I don't think you've broken anything, but it may be worth getting checked over by a doctor just to be sure."

"Don't fuss. I don't need a doctor man!" Du Plessie protested.

"Do you have any pain in your chest?" Danny asked.

"No, why?" Du Plessie responded with this.

"A sudden stress could bring on an angina attack." He explained. "You'll need to take it easy for a while. If you feel any pain, or any sign of an attack coming on, take your medication and let me know." He informed him. "In the meantime make sure you rest, no undue stress…"

"As if that's likely around here!" Du Plessie scoffed.

"Even so," Danny smiled. "Take it easy."

"Dad…" They both turned as they heard Kirk approach. "Nima wants to see you."

Du Plessie looked at Danny uncertainly, as though looking for some help with a way out of seeing his future daughter-in-law, assured of what she would probably have to say.

"Go!" The young vet tried to reassure his friend however, offering no hope of a way out, and with this – and a deep sigh – Du Plessie relented, although still somewhat uncertainly, before turning back to Kirk.

"Hey, look after him alright?" Danny asked, looking at the young man.

Kirk nodded, and Danny smiled in appreciation as he watched the two men together – father and son – finally reconciled (or so it now seemed), walk away.

_**End!**_


End file.
